The Ouran Host Club Muderer!
by HikaruSenpai
Summary: One snowy day after the host club throws a holiday party, Haruhi is about to go home and gets caught up in a fight with a murderer! Tamaki tries to save her, fighting the murderer! But who is the murderer? How will it end? A shocking plot twist awaits! Thx 4 reading! *** Kyoya's back story is on my profile. Titled: Kyoya's Twisted back Story. Why he Started... ***
1. Good night turned bad

(_**A/N- **_**hey everyone! This is my 1st work! sorry if this chapter is short or anything, lol, im planning on having 1 chapter a day till its over! I hope you all like it! Give any positive feedback plz! thx! ^w^ )**

The door closes, Haruhi steps out of the gigantic ball room she was in. The host club just finished throwing a holiday party and the members stayed late to clean it up. Haruhi proceeds to walk towards the gigantic window across from the door. It was dark outside and snowing badly out.

'_Geeze it sure is snowing a lot out there... I wonder if someone is still here that can hopefully give me a ride home' _she thinks while staring at the white snow outside falling to the ground.

_'I wonder if Tamaki-senpai is still here? Come to think of it, he most likely will give me a ride. We've been going home together for a while since we've been dating for a while.'_ she smiles and looks out the window with her elbows on the pedestal by the window and her hands on her cheeks, holding up her cheeks.

"Haruhi! Haruhiii!" a voice yells. He is running down the long dark hallway towards Haruhi.

"Oh. Tamaki-senapi," Haruhi says with a smile opening her eyes and turning to him.

"Thank you for all your help tonight. Everyone left already," Tamaki smiles.

"Nee... Haruhi, do you need a ride. It's snowing really bad out and it is late. I don't want you to walk home in the cold especially when it's dark and snowing" He chuckles and raises his hand to the back of his head.

"Yes. Thank you." She turns to the window again and looks at the snow once more and lets out a shallow sigh.

"Oi? Is something wrong?" Tamaki asks while walking over to and puts his hand on the cool window.

"N-no. Nothing's wrong" she says "It's just my mom always loved the snow and I used to go sledding with her and my dad when I was little. It just brings backs memories, that's all" she stands straight and turns to him. The two lock eyes momentarily.

"Oh ,ok." he smiles and hugs her like he usually does. "Well, the driver should be here soon. I'm going to go get my stuff and head to the bathroom. Wait here till I come back." Tamaki says and leans in then kisses Haruhi. He then runs out of sight to the club room on the other side of the school.

"Hai..." Haruhi says quietly. There is silence for about a minute.

"You're still here? I thought you would have left already." A calm cool voice comes from the other side of her.

"Oh, Kyoya-senpai. You're still here too?" she asks as he slowly walks to the left of her in front of the window and he looks out at the snow.

"If you need I can give you a ride home? It's snowing badly and we are the only two in the school still. But, you're going to have to pay for gas." He says with his creepy smile and normal greedy way.

_'Greedy bastard' _she thinks while squinting and rolling her eyes.

"No actually-" she is interrupted mid sentence, unable to finish, as Kyoya pins her to the cold window, holding both of her arms in his one hand. He has an evil glare in his eyes and stares at her.

"What- Kyoya!? What are you doing!? Let me go!" Haruhi begs

He smiles and then whips out a knife with a shiny silver blade from his back pocket.

Haruhi see's in his eyes that he is not joking. Kyoya quickly brings his knife down and stabs Haruhi in the stomach and slashes across her chest with the knife several times.

"Kyoya! WWWAAAAAHHHH!" Haruhi screams with a huge cry out of pain. The sound echoes throughout the halls.

"Huh? What was that?" Tamaki lifts his face from the bathroom sink, he was just washing it.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Tamaki freezes and looks in the mirror knowing that was Haruhi for sure. He is quick to grab his bag and rushes out of the bathroom towards the place he and Haruhi were just at. When he arrives he stops dead in his tracks and sees Kyoya bent over Haruhi on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding her. Kyoya has the knife up in the air ready to strike again. Tamaki became aware of the situation quickly.

"Kyoya!? What are you doing!?" He cries, staring at the attacker and his girlfriend, on the ground covered in blood.

**(Omake :**

**Senpai/ Sempai- respect to people that are older than you, upperclassmen etc.**

**Oi/ Nee- equivalent to hey**

**Hai- yes)**

**(A/N sorry if its dark and violent . )**


	2. Protect the one you love!

_**(A/N **_**recap: after the party, Haruhi is about to get a ride home from Tamaki. Kyoya then shows up, but it ends with Kyoya attacking her!)**

"WAAAHHH!" a scream can be heard echoing down the halls. Out of shock, Tamaki stops what he was doing and runs to where he heard the scream. Upon arriving, he sees Kyoya holding a now blood-covered knife over Haruhi, who is down on the floor in pain, trying to push Kyoya away.

Kyoya has a firm grip on her, and he quickly shoves Haruhi away by kicking her to the wall.

He looks over to where Tamaki is standing in shock, trying to process the situation at hand.

"What the..." He says silently "KYOYA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!" he yells as he runs to Haruhi.

"But whatever do you mean?" asks Kyoya. He looks at the knife.

"Oh, This thing?" he laughs then he quickly jumps in front of Tamaki and swings his knife at him, cutting his cheek as Haruhi watches with one eye open, holding her side.

Tamaki goes to tackle Kyoya who steps back to the other side of the hall with his knife held high; ready to strike. Tamaki rushes over to Haruhi, back turned and arms out making a 't' shape, trying to protect her.

"S-Senpai-"she gasps in pain.

"It's ok. I won't let him get you again!" There's a pause as he looks to her. She is clearly scared to death, and confused at what is happening.

"Kyoya!? Why do you have a knife!? Why are you attacking her!? PUT IT DOWN!" Tamaki yells at him with a very serious look in his eye. He is careful to watch Kyoya's every movement.

"Hehehe…. You're all fools" Kyoya murmurs under his breath as he runs to Tamaki with the knife.

Tamaki goes to punch him but Kyoya attacks the blonde idiot in front of him, this time on his left shoulder.

"Ah! You bitch!" Tamaki replies as the blade hits him.

They both step back again. Kyoya has a wide eyed stare at them and a creepy smile on his face.

"Kyoya!? Answer me!" Tamaki yells.

"Ahahaha!" Kyoya laughs at him, mocking him.

"KYOYA!? PUT THE KNIFE DOWN AND ANSWER ME!" Tamaki yells. He is clearly ticked off, and ready to snap, himself.

There's a pause.

Kyoya just stands there looking back and forth from Tamaki's to Haruhi's.

"KYOYA! I'LL ASK ONCE MORE! WHY DO YOU HAVE A KNIFE AND WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING US!?" Tamaki yells with his last straw about to be broken.

"Fu... you remember hearing about all those murders in our region of Japan, all over the news?"

Kyoya answers in a calm voice.

"Y-you don't mean? ..." Haruhi rasps quietly, trying to move even though she can't.

"Kyoya… you mean- … why?" Tamaki asks. With his hair covering his eyes, he clenches his fist tightly and looks up at Kyoya.

"Surprised? I only did it because I was sick of it all! I gave up!" Kyoya replies with anger.

"Sick of what!? Are you fucking insane!?" Tamaki gives a quick, angry and desperate cry. "There have been over 20 murders of innocent people all over the news! The cops still unable to find the culprit, and you mean to tell me, no, you mean to tell US that YOU killed them!?"

"No. I wouldn't call it murder...I'd rather call it a correction! I began attacking them because they aren't worth the life they have. I also knew that no matter how hard I would try, I would never become head of the Otori family. My dad is relying on my other two brothers to take the success. Even if I gave my heart and soul, I would never have success in anything that I do!"

Kyoya stops for a moment and puts his head in his hand and laughs then continues. "THAT'S WHAT I HAD TO FIND A WAY TO DEAL WITH!" He yells and laughs at the two.

"BY KILLING PEOPLE WHO DID NO WRONG BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T GROW UP AND TRY HARDER?!" Tamaki screams, trying to get a point across.

"No. because I wanted something to enjoy! I had fun giving pain to others and taking their stupid lives away! It helped me!" Kyoya says. A big, crazy smile's painted on his face, and he is laughing with his head in his hand.

"YOU FUCKING PSYCHOPATH!" Tamaki yells at him. The screams echo in the halls. All sound has stopped and there's a brief moment of silence.

"Now that I've answered you... it would be better if you two were dead! It'd be pleasant and If you survive, you might track me down!" Kyoya starts off silently and finishes in a shallow yell.

_'I was hoping it was only Haruhi left...if word got around that someone from the Suo family had been killed... it would be bad.' _Kyoya thinks while looking at them, ready to strike. He waits, then dashes at Tamaki again, who braces himself.

Haruhi coughs, "S-Senpai!" Blood comes from her mouth as she looks with one eye open.

"Shit..." Tamaki mutters under his breath. Kyoya is running to him and he puts his arms up in defense.

_'Crap! My left arm still hurts!' _Tamaki thinks in pain.

Kyoya makes a swift charge for Tamaki, that to him seems like years. Kyoya then trips Tamaki from kicking him in the back of the knees. He falls on his hands and knees. He turns and sees Kyoya now heading towards Haruhi.

"HARUHI! NO!" Tamaki yells as he looks at Haruhi who has only one eye open and looking at the ceiling. His words take a while to get to her.

Then Tamaki gets up to protect Haruhi, running over.

All Haruhi can see as she looks down from the ceiling are two big blobs running to her and a shiny blood covered knife moving towards her.

_'No…' _her eyes widen.

**(A/N thx for reading chapter 2! Chapter 3 will come soon! Follow and likes are appreciated! **

**When I put something in _Italics_ Im indicating the character thinking to their self )**


	3. A Host to the Rescue?

**(A/N ~Warning! Violence and Language… I guess gore as well… lol. Thx 4 reading!)**

**(Recap- **after Kyoya attacks Haruhi, Tamaki rushes to her aid and protects her. He is hurt in his fight, but that didn't stop him. Kyoya charges for Haruhi again!? What will happen? 0-0

"No! Haruhi!" Tamaki gets up in an instant and rushes to Kyoya, who in on his knees looking over Haruhi. He pushes him out of the way, and he is forced on the ground to the left of Tamaki.

Tamaki is breathing heavily. "Are… are you okay?" He asks Haruhi, Out of breath.

Haruhi nods, barley enough to see though. She is clearly deteriorating in her health by the minuet.

Tamaki kneels down to her and tries to move her, she grabs his arm and he leans her up against the wall. She closes her eyes and faintly smiles at him, as if she is saying that she is okay.

'_Shit! I gotta get Haruhi out of here and get her to a safe place!'_ Tamaki thinks as he looks to Kyoya, he is still holding Haruhi.

"I hate it when someone gets in my way you know…" Kyoya says as he is on all fours staring at the ground.

"Hmm… I still don't know why you would attack Haruhi, It is none of my business on why you started this, but is you try to even hurt her and any of my friends…" There's a pause "I WILL MAKE SURE YOU FEEL THE SAME PAIN AS ALL OF THE OTHERS YOU'VE HURT!" Tamaki yells at him.

"I'd like to see you try. Because-" Kyoya is interrupted.

"Stop right there Kyo-chan!" A cutesy voice is echoed down the hall. Kyoya and Tamaki look down the hall, behind where Kyoya is on the ground.

'_What!? He's still here!?' _Kyoya looks in shock. They both see Mitsukuni Haninozuka (Aka Hunny-sempai) running down the hall to them.

"I say to anyone that picking on my friends is a NO!" Mitsukuni yells at him.

"Hunny-sempai!? You're here too!? How long have you been-" Tamaki asks, but he is also interrupted?

"Tama-chan! I will get Kyoya! You get Haruhi and yourself out of here!" Mitsukuni instructs him to do.

"B-But Honey-semapi!? You-" Tamaki replies.

"Don't worry about me-"Mitsukuni stops behind Kyoya and looks at him. "- I'll get him!" He smiles and puts his thumb up.

'_Shit! I gotta get out of here! All I can do now is just run!' _Kyoya thinks as he looks at Honey who is also looking at him.

Tamaki lets his hair cover his face. "OK…" He looks at Honey "BUT MAKE SURE YOU GET HIM!" Tamaki yells to him.

"No problem."

Tamaki walks over to Haruhi, "Let's go" he says. Tamaki picks her up, just like when he saved her from drowning in Okinawa, and he runs off down the Hall past Honey-sempai.

"Thank you" he says as he runs down the hall.

After Tamaki's footsteps can no longer be heard, Mitsukuni turns serious and looks Kyoya dead in the eye.

"Kyoya! I won't forgive you since you hurt my friends!" He says in a chilling voice.

"Crap…" Kyoya murmurs under his breath.

After Kyoya stands and looks towards Mitsukuni, with his knife in his right hand, he looks at him and quickly turns around and runs down the hall. Opposite the way of Tamaki and Haruhi.

'_The only way I can get out of this is if I lose Hunny-sempai and make a quick getaway and hide…Shit!" _Kyoya thinks as he is breathing heavily down the hall.

"Oh no you don't!" Mitsukuni yells as he runs after Kyoya.

The two are swift and fast. Kyoya cuts corners trying to trip Mitsukuni off, but he can't lose him.

'_Fuck… he's so fast that I can't lose him' _Kyoya looks back at Honey-sempai who smiles at him. 'Why is he smiling?'

Just as Kyoya turns around the next corner, he falls back on the ground landing on his butt.

'_What the heck was that!?'_ Kyoya looks up at the force that stopped him and made him fall.

"Good job Mitsukuni." A calm cool voice says.

Kyoya sees Takashi (aka Mori-sempai) looking down at him with his hands in his pockets.

**(A/N~~ Thx for reading chapter 3! I hope you stay to the end! Positive feedback is always appreciated! When this is over, if I can get enough review or likes etc. I will make a prequel sequel about why Kyoya started all of this! Thx! (^w^)/" bye-bye!**

Omake:

Chan= honorific. More commonly used for girls, but it indicates respect to friends and family.

Okinawa= Okinawa is a set od islands in Japan, with Okinawa being the largest. Okinawa being the Ryukyu (or Nansei) islands of Japan. It is south of Japan but 300 miles north of Taiwan. The Club went here in the anime and manga.

Mitsukuni- has alot of names he goes bye. Hani-sempai, Hunny-sempai, or Honey-sempai. It doesnt really matter.


	4. A Fight Between Hosts Unveils!

**(A/N~ Language and violence. Gore as well I guess. Lol thx 4 reading! Hope you stay till the end!)**

_**(Recap-**_ after Tamaki protects Haruhi and Kyoya tells them the reason why he started to murder others, the two were in trouble until the cute Lolita, Haninozuka, Surprisingly came to the rescue! Honey-semapi chased Kyoya into a corner! What will happen next!?)

"What the- you two are still here!?" Kyoya screams at them. He is still on the ground.

"yeah." Takashi replies.

"How!? How are you here!? Why- what!?" Kyoya is confused and has wide eyes trying to figure out what he has gotten into.

"Kyoya. For the past two months or so, Mitskuni and I have noticed that you have been acting strange. You have been more stressed and self- conscious. You also had strange cuts on your fingers as well." Takashi says to Kyoya.

'_Strange cuts?' _Kyoya looks down at his hands and sees that he does in fact have weird cuts on his hands. '_Maybe from the knife and people fighting to get free from me…' _he thinks as Mitskuni starts to talk for Takashi.

"That's why we decided to stay after school every day to watch you and see what you would do. Tonight, before we left I saw you, but this time you weren't acting weird, so we decided to leave." Mitskuni sighs. "But just as we were walking down the hall to go we heard a scream. Takashi knew it was Haruhi and we split up to corner you. That's why I chased you to Takashi… but now both Tama-chan and Haru-chan are hurt because of you..." Mitskuni's bangs cover his eyes. Then he looks up with his fists clenched. "NOW I WILL NEVER FORIVE YOU FOR HURTING THEM!" Mitskuni yells at him.

"Tch!" Kyoya turns to Mitskuni. "You pest!" he immediately gets up and goes for Mitskuni who is at the end of the dark hall.

'_All I need to do is get them…crap…but how will I!? I'm at a disadvantage since they knew martial arts! What do I do!?' _Kyoya thinks as he starts to run towards Mitskuni who is in his karate stance.

"No you don't." Takashi says to Kyoya as he kicks him down to the ground.

Kyoya falls on his hands and knees. "SHIT!" he gets up and faces Mori-sempai and starts to thrust the knife at him. Takashi is quick to dodge each attack.

"Takashi!" Honey-sempai cries as he runs over to his friend.

"It's ok." Takashi replies. He grabs Kyoya's right arm and stops his attacks. Then he Kicks him in the stomach to the ground.

"Gah!" Kyoya falls to the ground.

'_Crap! At this rate…' _Kyoya looks at Takashi with a ticked off grin.

"Enough is enough, Kyoya!" Mitskuni yells at him. "This has gone on to far! Just stop where you're at!"

"Grr…No!" Kyoya again gets up and faster than before go for Mitskuni again.

"Mitskuni!" Takashi yells at him.

Takashi makes a quick dash for Kyoya and trips him. Kyoya drops his knife and look up, back at Takashi.

"Mitskuni. The knife."

In a flash Mitskuni dashes and picks up the bloody knife and proceeds behind Takashi. It was too quick for Kyoya to react and grab it.

"Hehehe. You don't need this anymore Kyoya." Mitskuni laughs at him.

"Damn it!" Kyoya stands and faces the two. "Just how the hell did you know I was the criminal?" Kyoya asks them.

"To be honest... We didn't know. We just noticed you were acting strange, and like we said, we stayed after each day until you left to try and figure out why you were all paranoid. We just thought Otori family business that made you stressful. But tonight after the party, we thought you were OK, since you were acting like it, but just before we left...we heard Haru-chan scream and I came to see what happened. Then I saw you..." Mitskuni tells him, almost crying.

"Well, I'm pleased that you worried about me." Kyoya says with sarcasm, "But I'm fine thanks." Kyoya says with a harsh smirk. Then he turns, trying to catch them off guard, and tries to flee.

Mori-sempai is quick enough to trip him for the final time and grab his hands and hold them behind his back so he couldn't get away.

"LET ME GO!" Kyoya says trying to get free from Takashi's grip.

"Mitskuni. Call the police and ambulance." Takashi holds Kyoya with his one arm in order to each into his pocket and pull out his cell phone that he tosses to Mitskuni.

"Ah! Okay! Hold him tight Takashi." Mitskuni smiles and walks the 3-way-end hall to dial the police and ambulance.

"Why did you do this Kyoya?" Takashi asks him. Kyoya has given up in struggling from Takashi's grip.

There is no response, and Kyoya lets out a sigh. The two can hear Mitskuni talking on the phone behind them for help.

After a moment, Mitskuni returns to the two.

"They will be here soon." He hands the phone to Takashi. "I hope Haru-chan and Tama-chan are okay though..." He drops his head and sniffles and wipes his nose.

_**(A/N~ thanks for reading chapter 4! There's only a few more chapters left! If I can get enough likes and reviews, I will make a prequel sequel on why Kyoya started his murderess rampage. I hope you will stay to the end, it would mean a lot! Thx!****(^w^)/" bye!**


	5. Falling into the Deep Black

**(A/N~ Violence, language etc. you've been warned!)**

(_Recap- _After Tamaki left with Haruhi in his arms, Mitskuni followed Kyoya into a corner, where he was met and cornered by Mitskuni and Takashi. The two faced Kyoya in a battle until Takashi and Mitskuni captured him. Mitskuni called for help, that is on its way... but what will happen to Tamaki and Haruhi?)

Tamaki is running down the hall in the school building holding Haruhi in his arms. He is breathing heavily with every step he makes, and his has a limp from when Kyoya kicked him to the ground.

Haruhi has her eyes closed, but she is still alive, and she is leaning her head on Tamaki's shoulder.

_'Only a little bit farther until I can get us to the door where my driver is! I can make it!' _ Tamaki looks at Haruhi with a grin on his face,

"Haruhi. Haruhi!" He says to Haruhi. "Haruhi! Are you okay?" He asks.

"Hai..." she faintly nods her head.

_'Shit!' _Tamaki thinks as he looks down at Haruhi quickly."It's okay. Only a little further until we get to the car then we will go to the hospital!" Tamaki tells her as he continues to cut corners, running through out the halls.

She opens her eyes slightly looks straight in front of her as they pass the windows and doors of the halls.

"Senpai...do you think the others are okay as well?" she quietly asks Tamaki.

_'I hope they are...'_ he thinks. "Yea... I'm sure they are okay." Tamaki says, trying to comfort her.

"Okay... thank you for everything." Haruhi replies. She closes her eyes again.

"Haruhi. You will be okay. It is only a little bit farther until we should be going until we get to the hospital." Tamaki tells her.

"Yes. I know..." She pauses. "But...your leg. I don't think you should be pushing yourself to much. I'm fine." She smiles at him

Tamaki looks at her and he lets his bangs cover his eyes.

"No... you idiot! I'm going to keep going on!" Tamaki yells at her. Haruhi freezes and looks at him. "Haruhi! At this rate if I stop...you will keep bleeding! I don't want ….want...you to die! I need to get you to help! Do you understand!?" Tamaki yells at her.

"Senpai... ouch!" Haruhi says. He side is still hurting and bleeding, as she holds onto it.

"Haruhi... I'm sorry for snapping at you...but..." Tamaki starts to cry.

"As long as I am with you, I will be okay." Haruhi says. She then puts her head back down.

As Tamaki gets closer to the main entrance/exit way of the school, he and Haruhi can hear police and ambulance sirens outside the school.

_'Sirens? Does that mean the other two got Kyoya and then called the police? Now we can get to safety!' _Tamaki is looking at the door with a smirk, and he starts to run faster.

"Senpai slow down. We are almost outside. I can hear them too, don't push yourself." Haruhi tells him with her eyes open again.

She lies her head down once more on his shoulder and closes her eyes. Her breathing slows down.

_'I can her sirens and and a lot of commotion outside...How close is it?" _ Haruhi thinks.

"huh? Haruhi? We are almost there. Come on open your eyes." Tamaki tells her.

_'Everything is getting dark and faint now...did I just hear Tamaki-senpai's voice? I might just be tired...' _

She continues to think to herself. Everything to her is growing distant.

"Huh!? Haruhi!? Wake up! Stay with me! We are almost there!" Tamaki yells at her. Hr is crying and whining at her as he opens the doors and runs outside.

_'It got colder'_ Haruhi lies her head down on Tamaki again and comforts herself to try and get warm. _'Everything is growing dark...I think I should get some rest.' _ Haruhi thinks. Her eyes are closed and she is still being held by Tamaki.

"HARUHI! HARUHI! STAY WITH ME!" Tamaki yells to her. He is running over to the ambulance truck that he just spotted and desperately talks to the to the paramedics.

_'Huh? Tamaki's voice and other peoples voices? Where am I? It is still dark...what's going on?' _

Haruhi's breathing fades as all she can hear are faint voices , and all she can see is pitch black.

"HARUHI! HARUHI!" Is all she can hear last.

**(A/N~ huh!? What will happen next!? Haruhi is in a tight spot! I only have 1 or 2 more chapters left though...if I can get enough positive feedback, I'll make a prequel sequel on why and how this has all started with Kyoya.**

**I also want to thank anyone who has read this far! This is my 1st piece of work, as I said, so I wasn't expecting a lot of views etc. ,but since I have gotten a lot and I've had people to share my stories with, I'm really thankful! Thx 4 reading! (^**w**^)/" Bye! **


	6. The Aftermath

**(A/N ~Violence and language.)**

**(Recap- **_Mitskuni and Takashi Stopped Kyoya and captured him. All the while, Tamaki is getting our of the building with Haruhi in his arms. While running through the halls, Tamaki and Haruhi are able to hear sirens outside, and they know help came, but Haruhi blacked out in Tamaki's arms. What will happen to her?)_

"Haruhi! Wake up! Open your eyes! Haruhi!"Tamaki yells at Haruhi.

Haruhi opens her eyes. She sees that she is in a hospital. She has a ventilator oh her mouth. It is bright out, most likely morning.

_'I guess that was a dream. My side still hurt and Where are the others?' _she thinks. She is very weary and half awake.

Haruhi looks right and sees the hallway outside the room. She looks left and sees the IV machine in attached to her arm and the Ventilator machine. She turns her head slightly left to get a better view. She is then able to see Tamaki talking with a nurse ,who is aiding him, Mori-sempai, Hunny-sempai, Hikaru and Kaoru sitting on chairs also talking with Tamaki and the nurse. They appear to be a hundred feet away to her, and they are here in casual clothes.

_'I wonder when the others got here? Geez... I feel light headed.' _She turns her head back to a more comfortable position.

She can hear the nurse end their conversation and walk out of the room.

"You're really beat up Tono." Hikaru chuckles to Tamaki.

"I know, but I don't care. Haruhi is more beat up than me." Tamaki replies, starting off happy but ending in a depressed tone.

"Its okay Tama-chan. The Nurse said Haru-chan would be okay. All she needs is sleep and she will get her strength back, is what they told us." Mitskuni Says to Tamaki trying to cheer him up.

"And they stopped the bleeding and stitched her wounds too, Tono." Kaoru says after Mitskuni.

"She'll be okay. I wonder when she will get up though?" Hikaru says looking to Kaoru.

They all look towards Haruhi. She has her eyes closed, but she is listening to them to them talk.

_'I wish they would stop worrying about me... I mean, I'm fine, just a little beat up that's all.' _She thinks, even though her condition is not that good.

"Say, boss, It's getting close to lunch time. We might go get something to eat and come back here. Do you want anything?" Hikaru asks him.

"Oh, no. I already ate before you arrived here actually." Tamaki says with a smile.

"Okay. Well, we'll be back. Don't run away." Kaoru laughs at him.

"I can't you idiot! I have a freaking cast on my leg!" Tamaki practically yells at him.

"Tama-chan... don't yell!" Mitskuni violently whispers with his finger over his mouth.

"Ah! Sorry. Go get your food now." Tamaki tells them.

"We'll be back later Tama-chan!" Mitskuni cutely says to him.

Mori-sempai smiles to Tamaki.

"What Honey-sempai said." The twins say in unison.

They all proceed to walk out of their room. The four look at Haruhi while they exit the room. Hikaru puts his head down in shame, and Kaoru puts his hand on his back to cheer him up.

After they left, the room grew silent very quickly. Tamaki gets off the bed and starts to walk over to Haruhi.

He places his hand on hers and looks at her face.

_'It's all my fault... I'm the reason she's in this state. If we just went to the car or if I've stayed by her, this wouldn't have happened.' _Tamaki thinks with his head in shame, his bangs covering his eyes, he is almost crying.

Haruhi opens her eyes again and then looks to Tamaki who is still holding his head down in shame.

"Tamaki? Are you okay?" She says with a smile. Her voice caught Tamaki off guard, and he immediately looks up and sees her smile.

"Haruhi? You're awake!" He says in shock.

Haruhi goes to take off her ventilator mask and looks at him. Their hands break apart as he is shocked to see her awake.

"Yes I am." She says getting up and trying to sit up on the bed. "ouch!" Haruhi says in pain.

"Haruhi. Don't push yourself! You're still recovering!" Tamaki tells her, lying her back down on the bed.

"Heh. I know. You should still be resting to right? With that cast on your leg and all of your cuts, you don't look good either." She playfully says

An awkward silence occurs for about 15 seconds.

"What happened after we ran out to the police sirens and the ambulance?" Haruhi asks Tamaki. She is looking back up at the ceiling, breaking eye contact.

Tamaki puts his head down and answers her.

"Well..." he sighs. " When I went over to the ambulance and the paramedics, I pleaded them to get us to the hospital. You were unconscious because of your blood loss though..." He chuckles then sighs again.

"After we were rushed to the hospital, your condition was so serious that they had to take you to the operation room and stitch your your wounds and to give you a blood transfusion. It took a while before you came out of the room, though." Tamaki goes to sit on the edge of the bed she is in.

"During the time you were in the room Mitskuni and Takashi showed up and waited with me for a while to see you since they were worried. Hikaru and Kaoru came this morning because it was late last night when we arrived here. Anyway, when you came out of the operation room, you had IV's and a ventilator on yourself. You were still under the anesthesia they gave you and so you were asleep, but we were glad to see you were okay. After Honey and Mori-senpai saw you were fine, they went home. As for myself , I just got a few stitches for my cuts and a cast for my leg." He laughs.

"oh okay. And what about Kyoya? What happened to him?" She asks Tamaki.

"Oh yea. After we left for the hospital, Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai brought Kyoya to the police to arrest him. They then came here and told me that they arrested him, and would be put on court for all of his actions." Tamaki tells her. He is still on the bed, looking down at the ground, with his hand holding Haruhi's.

"Okay." She says. "It was a shock to find out Kyoya-sen...that HE would do this." Haruhi says depressingly, stopping mid-sentence before saying _Kyoya-senpai._

"Hehe... I know right?" Tamaki smiles at her. "oh, the others went to get lunch. Are you hungry? They should be back soon." He asks her.

"No, I'm not hungry. I'm just tired that's all." She says to him.

"You should really eat you know? Get your strength back. The faster that's back, the faster we can go back to our houses."

"I know. I'm just not hungry right now though." She says with a little pinch of attitude.

"Hehe... okay. You can rest then. But when the others come back, you better be up and show them you're okay." Tamaki smiles to her.

"Okay." She replies.

Tamaki is still holding her hand. A few minutes of silence pass. Haruhi easily falls back to sleep.

Tamaki gets up after she fell back asleep and looks at her, and kisses her on the cheek then walks back over to his bed.

**(A/N ~ Hello everyone! Sadly, I believe I only expect 1 (maybe 2) more chapters left for this series. Sorry if this chapter was long and boring, lol.**

**All the views and everything I got has made me really happy while making this series, and so I thank everyone for reading it! You're the best! Like I said before, If I can get enough reviews or likes etc. ( primarily asking for it), I will make a prequel sequel of why Kyoya started this. **

**Thank you for everything! (^**w**^)/**" **Bye! )**

Omake:

Tono= lord/king or boss in this matter. The twins called Tamaki this a lot in the Manga.


	7. Epilogue

**(A/N ~ Violence and language. Reminder: I do not own anything of Ouran.)**

_**(Recap~ **_Haruhi woke up in the hospital after the night Kyoya attacked her and Tamaki. The other club members were there with Tamaki waiting to see how Haruhi was doing. She is fine and Tamaki tells her what happened after she went unconscious due to blood loss. ** This is the last chapter. I will make a prequel sequel of Kyoya's side, if asked. Thx**)

"We're back Tamaki-senpai." Kaoru loudly whispers from the door as her closes it behind him.

"Welcome back." Tamaki replies to him. He gets up and walks over to Haruhi, who is asleep again, and he gently shakes her shoulder to wake her up.

Haruhi opens her eyes and the brightness of the room makes her put her hands over her eyes.

"Gah! It's bright!" She says in a tired voice.

"Haru-chan! You're awake! Thank god!" Mitskuni jumps for joy and hugs her.

"Haruhi!" The twins say in unison.

Haruhi sits up in the bed, clenching her side as she does so, and looks at them.

"Yeah. I'm fine ya know." Haruhi smiles at them.

"We were so worried, though." Hikaru says to her in a worried voice.

"Yea I know. But I'm fine guys, really." She tells them.

"We brought extra food. You guys want any?" Kaoru asks, holding up the bag with the food.

"No, no... we're good" Tamaki tells them.

"Honey-sempai... do you know what's going to happen to Kyoya?" Haruhi asks him.

"Well~~ To be honest Haru-chan, I'm not sure. But if I had to say, I would think they would have a court case and ask him why he did what he did and then they would probably give him a sentence..." Mitskuni pauses. " It sure is sad that Kyoya did all of this." Mitskuni looks down at the ground with a sorrowful voice.

Everyone else looks around the room with sad faces for a moment.

"How long will it be until you two are back in school?" Hikaru asks them with a caring voice.

"A dew days for me since I'm not that bad." Tamaki replies. "But longer for you Haruhi." He chuckles.

"Yeah. That's true." Haruhi says. She is still tired and doesn't have a long attention span at the moment.

Some more time passes and the rest of the host club stays for about another half an hour to talk with them. The room is filled with happiness and cheerful voices as they talk and accompany one another.

_'I wonder what it will be like when we come back to school? I wonder what everyone would think when they hear about Kyoya.' _Haruhi thinks as she drifts off into space ignoring their conversation for about a minute while the others try to get her attention back.

"Haruhi. Earth to Haruhi." Kaoru waves his hand in front of her face and she snaps back to life.

"Oh! Sorry!" She says with energy.

"What were you thinking about Haru-chan?" Mitskuni asks her.

"Oh nothing, just drifting off." She smiles.

"We should probably get going though." Takashi says out of nowhere.

"I guess you're right Takashi. We should get going don't you think?" Mitskuni says.

"Oh... Okay. Thanks for stopping by." Tamaki says to them.

They all say their good-byes and leave. After they leave Tamaki goes back to his bed and sits on it.

"Tamaki-senpai... what do you think it would be like when we get back to school?" Haruhi asks him.

"Well... I don't know, but I'm sure many would be shocked. School would carry of normally for the most part." He pauses. "But either way you should rest now. Okay?"

"Okay." Haruhi says and she closes her eyes. Tamaki leans down and kisses her on the cheek, and she smiles after he pulls away.

_**1 WEEK LATER **_

_'Well... here I am back at school.' _Haruhi thinks as she walks through the halls in the school. She looks perfectly normal and healthy.

_'Tamaki got let out of the hospital 4 days ago, and everyone was so happy to see him. Club activities were brought back and are normal. I hope there isn't a big commotion when I arrive to the club. Ugh...'_ Haruhi opens the door to her class room and walks in.

"Haruhi-kun! You're back! How are you?" One of her classmates asks her.

"I'm fine. Thanks." She says and goes to sit in her seat. All the other people in the room come over to her desk and ask her how she's doing, and she tells them she's fine.

"So Haruhi-kun... do you know what happened to Kyoya-senpai?" A girl asks her.

"Sorry, no. All I know is they I'd a court case to decide what would happen." She says.

"Oh! I heard on the news he was sent to a life sentence in prison, thus punished for his doings. It's sad though." Another girls says.

_'Oh. So that's it. He was sentenced to jail.' _Haruhi thinks to herself. Within another minute or so of talking homeroom's first bell rings and everyone makes their way to their seats. A door opens after so and Hikaru and Kaoru walk in.

"Sorry we're late." They say. They look over and see Haruhi in her seat. "HARUHI! YOU'RE BACK!" They yell and run over to her and hug her.

"Geez...calm down guys! Get off! She yells at them.

They let go and take their seats by her as they laugh.

"We're just glad you're back." Hikaru says to her.

After homeroom ends, the rest of the day was the same as every other day, but there was still something missing since Kyoya was now gone. Everyone returned to their happy selves and all the commotion died down within a day. The host club still do their normal crazy things as usual.

**(A/N~ Thanks for reading till the end! Sorry if this chapter was boring or anything. I believe I will make a prequel/sequel on what happens with Kyoya either way, just to give a back story. I Thank everyone for reading this far and for the support. I plan to write more Ouran fan fictions in the future, so I hope you will read them! (don't worry, they won't be as scary and violent as this one. Lol) I also plan to have the special Kyoya chapters soon! Right now I'm working on another story _Ouran Camping Trip Disaster? _You can read that in the mean time.**

**See ya next time! (^**w**^)/" bye-bye!**

***** I have made Kyoya's back story. You can find it on my profile, or look for it: _Kyoya's twisted back story. Why he Started..._Long name but it will tell you about Kyoya. Thx for reading! *****

_Omake-_

Kun- Often used with boys, indicates affection or familiarity.


End file.
